Jedi Master
by Graveygraves
Summary: My response to the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Fortune Cookie Friday. It's a Rossi one shot - enjoy. This is unbeta'd


**Jedi Master**

Chit Chat on Authors corner Fortune Cookie Friday response.

Fortune Cookie Prompt: A calm sea does not a skilled sailor make.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'Much to learn, you still have' - Yoda

Rossi was not happy. He had tried to argue with his sister about it but had lost. He had made it clear to her that the BAU was no place for a twenty something psych graduate who might be interested in a career in the FBI (well not one that was related to him anyway). She had argued that if Uncle David had not spent every visit making his life as a FBI profiler sound so glamorous then maybe his nephew would not be so quick to follow in his footsteps. How could he argue with that? He had encouraged him. He'd given him a copy of each of his books, even dedicated one to him once he knew that Luke was going to study criminal psychology. He had played up the glam side of the travel, the suspense and of course the chase. He'd taken him out in his flashy cars and, once old enough, taken him to clubs and bars, covering all the costs of his expensive taste (not once explaining that the FBI didn't pay for his expense taste, his books did) and now he was to pay the price; a fortnight's work experience for Luke with Uncle David.

Rossi had been convinced that Hotch would block such a request, but no he had been keen to encourage Luke to work with the team. 'This life isn't for everyone, best he gets a taste before he commits himself, don't you think?' had been his reply. Well obviously no I don't think but hey it wasn't Hotch's nephew it was his. Like to see how Hotch would feel if Jack turns round in a few years and asks to come to work with Daddy. Bet he won't be smiling then.

So one week in and another still to go Rossi was trying hard to give Luke every boring job possible to put him off the FBI and back onto a sensible career choice. It wasn't that he didn't like his job in the BAU; far from it he was addicted to it. So much so that he had returned after retirement. But that was it the BAU was his life and his family. It had consumed him and didn't want to see his nephew make the same mistake.

However this morning was different Hotch had just called them in for a team briefing. Rossi knew that it meant they had a case. He had to decide, did he let Luke join them or send him home? Rossi knew the sorts of horrors they faced in that room, but also knew that Luke had seen plenty of crime scene photos though out his course (some of them from cases David had worked). This could be the deciding moment for Luke; Rossi knew the feeling like a drug running through his veins. Did he really want to be responsible for starting Luke's addiction or was his sister right when she told him that he had started it years ago with his stories?

As Luke returned to Rossi's office David looked up. He was looking at a grown man not a kid any longer.

"We have a case, briefing in 5. You want in?" Rossi knew the answer before he asked it, but he had to ask none the less. Luke nodded enthusiastically as he gathered his stuff. Was this what he had been like once, keen to go and look death in the eye and figure out who had put it there? When had that enthusiasm worn off and been replaced with ever consuming cynicism?

Rossi couldn't help but notice the look on some faces as he walked into the conference room, Luke in tow. Prentiss offered Luke a seat near her, maybe Luke had got a touch of the Rossis in him? David thought. Rossi found a seat further round the table but with a clear view of Luke. He sat watching his reaction as JJ started the briefing. Rossi didn't both to look at the screen. He listened intently to JJ but he didn't need to see the horrors she was describing, after all he'd seen it all before, hell he'd written the book on it. Luke never flinched, never wavered, he watched, he listened, he took notes, he joined in. The cocky little bastard was giving the team his view. Rossi couldn't help but smirk, maybe Luke was more of a Rossi then even he'd realised. David listened to what he had to say, as did the rest of the team. They took on his views, argued points with him and listened as he justified himself. Rossi was impressed, even if he did say so himself. His ego was well and truly boosted, as if it needed any boosting. As the team left the room to grab their go bags Rossi grabbed Luke's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"With you guys." Luke said hopefully.

"Not likely, that was impressive but a calm sea does not a skilled sailor make, you've got a lot to learn before you enter the field. There is a world of difference between looking at images of dead people on a projector screen and seeing the real thing. We've given you a taste of the life we lead. If you still think it is for you then I'll support your application to the FBI. Hell I'll even deal with your mother for you but right now you are staying put. This week I'll leave you in Garcia's capable hands and if that doesn't scare you off the FBI nothing will."


End file.
